Babysitting 2 grandsons of Hermes
by Nikki Jackson
Summary: Percy,Travis,Grover,Connor,Jason,Frank,And Nick have to watch 1 year old twins of Tratie! And the girls are having a Girls Day Out and asked not to be disturbed.Will they be mischievous and sneaky or nice and good-natured? Find out while reading this!
1. Why me!

**Third Story and I'm hoping I'm not deleating this story like the **

* * *

**Percy's Pov.**

Today I Percy Jackson had to watch (with the help of Leo,Jason,Frank,Grover,the Stolls,and Nico) Katie and Travis' twin boys Gregory (Greg of or short) and Alexander (Alex for short).I got into this mess by well I'll just tell you with flashback.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Annabeth told me see we going on a girls night out with Reyna,Piper,Haze,Juniper,Katie,Mimi(Connor's wife a Hephestus girl),Rachel,andThalia.I of course just shruged and said "When?"

Annabeth said "Tomorrow and all the husbands or boyfriends are watching Katie's Twins." After that statement I jumped up and said calmly(or as calmly as I could) "Please tell me Leo won't be there and why me?"

Annabeth just said (since she was 3 months pregnant at the time)"It'll be good for you and Leo will be there"I sighed and thought_ "Leo please don't burn the house down. This_ time"

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Well Annabeth dropped me off at their house just now and Katie opened the door and left happily.I walked in and smiled since the twins were sleeping on the floor.I looked at the time and whispered "Damn right it's only Eight in the morning.I should be sleeping."

I looked out the window and saw all the 'men' outside refusing to knock on the door.I just chuckled quietly and I opened the door.

**END (Sike this is just the first chapter and a cliffhanger reason of the cliffhanger I enjoy them except Rick riodan's one in The mark of Athena next chapter will be up tomorrow or i'll try anyway)**


	2. Lullabies,Blue Waffles,and Proposals

**Percy's Pov.**

I laughed at all the shocked faces when I opened the door and just looked at Travis oddly. He shrugged and said "Sleepover at Connor's"

I say "The evil twins are sleeping so stay quiet!" Travis looked offended when I said "evil twins" so I smirked.

They walk in and to soon the twins wake and start screaming.I sigh and mutter "Be true to your promise with Annabeth or perish from her pregnant rage."

The guys hear and I get a a sympathetic look from Travis and odd looks from the other with a mixture of amusement and sympathy.

I ignore them and go to Alex who stops screaming as soon as he sees me.I smile as pick him up.

He looks at me and says clearly "Uncle percy!" Travis is in shock as he stutters "H-his f-f-first words are U-u-Uncle p-p-_Percy_!"

All the guys laugh at Travis and I say "Good thing I'm the GodFather!And not just one of Travis' many friends."

Travis glares at me as I whistle innocently and put one hand up as a sign of surrender.I set Alex down and pick up Greg.

Greg looks at me and smiles.I smile back and mutter "I hope this will be what it's like for the rest of the day!"

Greg copies his brother and says "Uncle Percy" same reactions except Travis is taping Greg and yells "**_YES_**" since he taped at least _one_ of his son's first words.

Greg starts to gnaw on my camp necklace making everyone's stomach grumble rather loud. I laugh as my stomach grumbles the loudest and longest.

I hands Greg over to Travis and says loud enough for everyone rot hear "Who's hungry 'cause I'm cooking breakfast!"Everyone cheers making me smile.

I look at Travis and ask "Dude prepare the twin's food k?I don't know how and your their father so you should." He nods the we all go to the kitchen.

I grab all the ingredients for waffles and starts to make some waffles (**_BLUE_** of course).Travis and Connor are already feeding the twins so I get a idea.

I turn down the heat and make the waffles slow making the smell linger in the air.I laugh when everyone even _Grover_ starts to drool.

I save them by finishing the waffles before they start to attack me for I pass out the waffles everyone looks at them oddly because their blue.

I say "Everyone here knows I only eat blue food unless necessary!" They slowly nod and devour the waffles leaving a baffled Alex and Greg at how fast they ate their food.

We all belch and I look at the time 1:00 whoa! Nap time for the kiddos.I say "guys any ideas of how to put the Devil spawns down for their nap?"

Leo writes on a piece of paper:

_Can I make a small toy that releases sleeping powder?_

I yell "**NO**" to Leo and he says "I tried" with a one else has an idea and the twins starts to cry.

I pick them up and start to rock them stop crying but still won't sleep.I give up and set them down in their crib that walked here into the living room.(yes Leo made it and he enchanted it so would walk to almost any room with a open door and a crying baby.)

I look at Travis and he's sleeping on the couch.I sigh and notice he's laying on Connor's lap and his legs are hanging off the couch as Connor strokes Travis' hair.

I take advantage of the moment and take a quick picture with my iPhone 5.I suddenly remember when I was a baby and I couldn't sleep and my mom sang me my favorite lallaby.

I start to sing it loud and strong yet not forceful and mean.

_By the night of the day _

_I stray away _

_Toward the ocean bay~_

_I climb in a Boat _

_And stay Afloat_

_ toward the moat~ _

_The full moon's light _

_I have fright _

_As I watch fish with incredible flight~_

_By the night of the day _

_I stray away_

_Toward the moat~_

_I swim with glee_

_as the fish swim flee_

_away from me~_

_The water's hot_

_like a boiling pot_

_with my boat in a lot _

_By the night of the day _

_i stray way_

_toward the ocean bay (the ocean bay)_

Everyone looks at me with shock obvious on their got out his phone as if to use this as blackmail but just taped it to prove to people that I can sing when I want to.

Then I notice a slight sniffle and face toward the sound.I see all the girls at the doorway looking at me awe stock on their pretty little faces.

I start to blush and walk through the door but Katie grabs my arm before I can leave.I look at her and say "Please let go I'm tired from cooking a BUNCH of blue waffles for them get the twins down for their nap and keeping everyone under control since I was the only sane one in the house besides the twins even though I called them evil and devil spawns."

Katie asks after she releases me "What did everyone else do?" I reply " Lets see I pretty much did everything but feed the twins Travis did that oh and changed a diaper again Travis did that."

All the girls glare at their boyfriend/husband except Annabeth.I gets a kiss on the lips and when they pull away I grabs a box out of my pocket and say"Annabeth Marie Chase I love you and our unborn child more then anything in the universe and beyond.I _**NEED**_ to be with you for the rest of my mortal and underworld Annabeth Chase let a 'Seaweed Brain' like me marry a 'Wise Girl' like you?"

Annabeth is in shock but quickly yells "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"I smiles and slide the ring on to Annabeth's ring is silver with a sapphire owl holding a emerald closer right on a place where almost no one sees a mini T was there.

Annabeth startled to tear up and managed to say "Tyson made it huh?"I only nodded and picked Annabeth up bridal style and carried her into our truck.(Sea-green F-150 with lightly painted streaks of stormy grey matching perfectly like our eyes)

**(that's the story but I'm making another story about where Tyson And the same guys from this story have to watch all the gods in baby form since someone *cough*Stoll brothers *cough* turned them into babies here's the summary.**

**I have to babysit again and like last time I have the help of all my guy Tyson! Will the gods go back to normal?Will the girls help at some point of the story find out! The gods are 4 years old sp they can talk but not to good.**

**Title is Babysitting the Gods and Goddesess.)**


End file.
